


They Say In Heaven, Love Comes First

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Features Tiny Saint, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Jealous!Michael, Mentioned background Sam/Ruby, Set during season 4, Song Inspired, Technically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Ruby and Michael give each other gifts and basically have their own song.They're in love





	They Say In Heaven, Love Comes First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalkMagically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkMagically/gifts).



> THIS is for the wonderful @talkmagically, who sent me a Supernatural Bath Kit and a Supernatural Lipstick kit. Yup. So she gets this. Enjoy some General Salt, m'dear. 
> 
> Inspired, used, and titled from "Heaven is a Place On Earth" by Belinda Carlisle 
> 
> Want a Tiny Saint as described in the fic? tinysaints.com

Ruby sat down next to Michael and looked at him. “What’s up, wings?” she asked as she took in his long face. 

Michael huffed a laugh, looking at the demon next to him. “Not a whole lot, just thinking about the Seals,” he admitted. 

“You promised that you won’t think about such things while we are together,” Ruby rolled her eyes. “I got you something.” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Michael smiled, taking in his girlfriend. 

“Hush,” Ruby laughed, smacking Michael’s arm playfully. “Close your eyes. All thirty of them.” 

Michael rolled his eyes and closed them, both in the vessel he was wearing and in his true form. 

“No peeking,” Ruby admonished as she reached into the pockets of her jacket for something. 

“Yes, dear,” Michael said placatingly. 

Ruby snorted and pulled out something on a lobster claw chain. On the end was a small charm, no bigger than an inch, depicting a blond haired man wearing light blue robes with a darker blue collar and sleeves. White wings burst from his back and there was a small sword in front of him. The back was completely black and read in tiny white letters “St. Michael the Archangel” in bold and “Pray for us” underneath. She gently placed the tiny charm into Michael’s outstretched hand. “Open your eyes,” she said shyly. She hoped he liked it. Her own fingers reached up and rubbed the St. Michael the Archangel pendant she wore around her neck, feeling the archangel’s grace inside of it purr.

Michael opened his eyes and he gasped. “Oh my word,” he breathed, picking up the tiny charm. It wasn’t how he was supposed to look, of course, but he couldn’t help but beam at how cute it was. “This is  _ adorable,  _ Ruby,” he said. “Where did you find this?” 

“A website that makes a bunch of charms like that,” Ruby admitted. “I found the Michael one to be adorable.” 

“It is,” Michael said, very touched by Ruby’s gift. He clipped it to the belt loop of his jeans and reached for her hand, smiling as he noticed her rubbing her pendant. “It makes me smile to see you wearing that,” he murmured. 

“I know, feather duster,” Ruby smirked, removing her hand and cupping Michael’s cheek. “How much time do we have together?” 

“Not long,” Michael admitted. “More and more dissenters.” He sighed and shook his head. “How goes your end of things?” 

“Great,” Ruby said dryly. “Just leading Sam on the primrose path of raising Lucifer while also pretending that Lilith is hunting my ass. Just peachy. I could kill for some French fries.” 

Michael chuckled and cupped Ruby’s face with his own hand. “Don’t kill for French fries, just order them like you’re human,” he murmured. “You know, I get jealous when you’re with Sam.” 

“I’m sure you do, Michael,” Ruby smirked, leaning into him. “Watcha gonna do about it?” 

Michael chuckled and lifted Ruby up and pinned her to the nearest wall. “Make you take penance,” he murmured, “over and over again.” 

“Thought you didn’t have much time,” Ruby smirked. 

Michael chuckled lowly, roughly. “I’m the Viceroy of Heaven. I’m essentially God, as I have been since my Father left,” he murmured. “Heaven can wait.” 

Ruby laughed, tilting her head back as Michael began placing gentle kisses along her throat. “Well, you know what they say,” she moaned, wrapping her legs around Michael’s waist. “In Heaven, love comes first.” 

Michael huffed an amused snort against the hollow of her throat. “If the next words that come out of your mouth are ‘Heaven is a place on Earth’, someone’s going to get a spanking before I fuck her.” His voice was light and teasing, with a thin undercurrent of dark promise. 

Ruby smirked. “We’ll make Heaven a place on Earth,” she sang softly. “Ooooh, Heaven is a place on Earth.” 

Michael groaned, smirking against the mark he was making on her collarbone. Take  _ that _ , Sam Winchester. 

 

Later, in his quarters, he ran his fingers over the tiny charm that Ruby gave him, feeling the texture of what humans say was his visage on the front and the smoothness of the back as he worked on reports. It brought him a source of comfort, that Ruby had given him a token of affection. 

They never really said the words ‘I love you’. In these perilous times of the oncoming Apocalypse, forming this attachment was dangerous. But they couldn’t help it. 

Maybe it kept them sane. Who knew? Michael certainly didn’t. 

They did have their own ways to say it. Ruby had the habit of quoting that song that was called “Heaven is a Place On Earth”. He supposed for Ruby, a demon, Earth was. And in a way, since Michael was the closest connection to Heaven that Ruby’s ever had. . . Yeah, it made sense. 

Michael’s form of saying “I love you” to Ruby was by making sure that the Grace inside the St Michael’s pendant he had given her would give warm pulses every so often. Randomly, throughout the day. He hoped she appreciated the gesture. He liked to think that she did. 

He looked down at the small little charm she had given him with a smile before standing up and moving out of his room, needing to deal with the deserters. 

 

“ _ Ooooh, baby, do you know what that’s worth? Oooohh, Heaven is a place on Earth. They say in Heaven, love comes first. We’ll make Heaven a place on Earth. Ooooh, Heaven is a place on Earth!”  _

“Come dance with me, General,” Ruby laughed during their weekly meet up, pulling him close to her and swaying to the beat of the song. 

“I don’t know how, Ruby,” he murmured with a laugh. 

“Doesn’t matter, just sway with me then,” she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him. 

He smiled and rested his hands on her waist, his thumbs brushing against the exposed skin her raised shirt left behind. 

Ruby shuddered and smiled up at him. “I see you’re still carrying the charm I gave you,” she smiled. 

“Well, you still wear the pendant I gave you,” Michael hummed. “Would seem rather bad if I didn’t carry your gift around.” 

“Touche, feathers. Touche.” Ruby lead Michael into giving her a spin as the song played, giggling. Michael found himself giggling with her as they danced. 

“You know, Sam doesn’t see this side of me,” she said. “He only gets to see the hardcore side of me.” 

Michael chuckled. “I get the whole package, as the humans say?” he guessed. 

“Cookie for the smart Viceroy,” Ruby laughed, smiling. She really did have a beautiful smile, both in her true form and in her human vessel. “Are you worried?” 

“About the Apocalypse?” Michael asked. 

Ruby nodded. 

“A little,” he admitted. “But I’m not afraid. I will do what’s right.” He tucked a strand of hair behind Ruby’s ear, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I’ll make sure you’re spared. I promise.” 

Ruby smiled. “Thanks, I appreciate it. I kind of like living.” 

Michael laughed. “So do I. So do I.” 

“ _ In this world, we’re just beginning to understand the miracle of living. Baby, I was afraid before. But I’m not afraid anymore.”  _

This time, when the chorus started up, Michael couldn’t help but join in, feeling his heart and Grace sing. 

_ Maybe Heaven IS a place on Earth.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
